


CDPilotRed

by WynterOfThirst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterOfThirst/pseuds/WynterOfThirst
Summary: In which Keith just so happens to be a famous porn blogger who crossdresses. His roommate and childhood friend, Lance, just so happens to be a fan.A collection of short, randomly posted one-shots that's set in the same AU.alt title: in which wyn blames mars for this au's entirety





	CDPilotRed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuccubusKeith (83protons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/83protons/gifts).



> i love mars, but it's still his fault… bitch  
> which is precisely why its dedicated to him urtfhgsfkghskfl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1: Realization (M Rating) Pre-Relationship]
> 
> "Honestly... he should've recognized that ass earlier."

It wasn't exactly… the most noticeable detail, if Lance had to be honest.

Granted, they've been roommates since they entered community college together, working on their respective degrees. Sure, maybe Lance was a bit more… _preoccupied_ with relationships in their first year of college and more or less went to a lot of parties without Keith, but they knew every little secret about one another!

Until now.

“Sorry for taking too long,” Keith said, letting out a contented sigh as he walks into the living room kitchen after his shower.

“No prob,” Lance shrugged, setting up his Netflix account in preparation for the upcoming binge. “Man, I hope you're prepared for Brooklyn Nine-Nine, it's amazing and I absolutely love Jake and Amy's relationship and I think you'll enjoy it too, to be honest,” he grins, turning to look over to Keith.

Which was mistake number one.

Because Keith was bending over just a bit as he peered into their refrigerator, his hair shiny wet from his recent shower and a towel hanging around his shoulders. Oh _god_ , he was wearing one of those black tanks, where his shoulders were showing…

Lance's gaze trails down from the tight shirt and… oh. Keith was wearing booty shorts that showed off his nice, plump ass. Booty shorts that hid little to the imagination… and also vaguely reminded him of CDPilotRed, a crossdressing porn blogger who made Lance thirst on, uh, multiple occasions. His face was never really shown though, but everyone's seen his… mullet hairstyle. Oh.

Before Lance was about to tear his gaze away from Keith's ass, he froze as he noticed a small mark on Keith's upper thighs (near his sort of wiggling ass, but low enough that the shorts couldn't hide a damn thing).

 _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuCK,'_ Lance couldn't help but internally screech, his eyes tearing away from the view of Keith's magnificent ass. Maybe it was just his imagination, like all those other times when he'd wish that Keith and CDPilotRed were the same guy. Surely they weren't, because if that were the case then Lance has been _masturbating_ to his friend on a _regular basis_.

Peeking back over to Keith's thighs, Lance tries to ignore the rush of blood going straight down to his— nope. No, no, no, not a good time to get a boner, Lance — _focus_. Gulping, he finds himself staring intently at the somewhat small mark on Keith's thighs yet again. It was, for the most part, a very familiar birthmark. Too familiar, in all honesty.

(He should've known why CDPilotRed's ass looked _incredibly_ familiar.)

Holy fucking shit. What the hell. He's been _dreaming_ about screwing CDPilotRed's ass and this whole time, the guy's been _Keith_.

Oh.

_Wait._

_Oh god… he knows what Keith's ass looks like without any booty shorts on. He's SEEN the dick pics, seen his ass in lingerie or nothing at all, and there was a video where Keith moaned and fingered himself open and had promptly shoved a vibrator up his ass—_

“—Lance?” Keith's voice snaps him back into reality. And Lance looks up, making eye contact with Keith as his cheeks burn. His pants were now uncomfortably _tight_ , and the way Keith quirked a brow, his cheeks dusted pink with eyes sparkling with mischief didn't exactly help Lance's… situation.

“Do you need some water?” Keith asked, his eyes briefly dropping down to his lips, catching the way Lance licks his lips before looking away with a little smirk. “You look thirsty.”

That asshole — he _knew_ Lance follows his blog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on posting some of these on my Tumblr @ **[WyntersThirst](https://wyntersthirst.tumblr.com/)**!


End file.
